


Fun with two spiders

by WolverHowlett



Series: Blind and pervert [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Silk (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolverHowlett/pseuds/WolverHowlett
Summary: On his watch over Hell's Kitchen, Daredevil confronts not one but two Spider Girls!





	Fun with two spiders

Fun with two spiders

During one of his night patrols, Daredevil found himself on a rooftop, watching over the Hell's Kitchen streets, ready to face any threat. Even though it seemed like a quiet night, he wouldn't left his position. Better staying there and doing nothing than awakening with a crime occurred when he left, he thought.

While lost in his thoughts, his senses alarmed him and abruptly lowered his head down, avoiding an upcoming kick. He stood and tried to make contact with his attacker, and localized him...or her. His radars didn't allow him a clear vision like normal eyes, but he could recognize the lines and shape of what he sees and it was a woman. 

She extended her hands and shoot him something, he back flipped to avoid it, but when he landed, tripped on something, and his head hit the floor. Looking up, he saw a second woman standing above him. He rolled to his side and quickly soot up in fight position. But then, he recognized the two figures...

SG: Matt Murdock, Hell's Kitchen vigilante huh?  
DD: Miss Stacy, Miss Moon? What are you two doing here?  
SG: Just swinging by, and occasionally found you here  
SLK: With many more heroes around, you should take some rest, Daredevil  
DD: I would but...why did you attack me in first place?  
SG: Just wanted to give you a big scare *laughs*  
SLK: He sure got scared! Did you see his face? Like "oh no my quiet night is over"  
DD: Well it is indeed over now  
SG: Don't be so bitter! At least you have company now, if I were you i would be happy *smiling*  
DD: Hmpff...  
SLK: Hey Gwen *whispering* he seems angry, why don't we try to lighten him up?  
SG: Sounds good to me, are you thinking the same..?  
SLK: Oh yes *winking*. Hey Matt..don't get mad at us  
SG: We are really, really sorry, Matt, we shouldn't have interrupted your watch  
DD: Don't worry it's ok  
SG: No, we want to compensate it *walking to him*  
SLK: Yes, we were very bad with you *she said while also walking to him* 

They cornered him against a wall, and shot webs to each knee, keeping him there. 

DD: Hey what are you doing? Let me go!  
SG: Shh calm down Matt! Don't you want to have some fun with us? 

They took off their masks, and looked at him, seductively.

SLK: We can make you really happy, Matt

He tried to resist, but they kept looking at him with those beautiful eyes. Silk ran her fingers over his torso and Gwen caressed his face while bitting her lower lip. 

DD: Oh right what the hell! 

Grabbing both girls by their waist, he pulled them to him and, pulling Gwen's head towards him, kissed her very hard. She didn't wasted time to kiss him back, opening her mouth and starting tongue contact. Cindy didn't want to stay behind and started kissing him on his cheekbone, then running her tongue and liking his ear. 

Matt turned to her and answered by devouring her mouth, while Gwen started to bite his neck. 

DD: You are great kissers!

They smiled, and took hold of his head. Then both girls close the space and started kissing over his own lips. Gwen kissed Cindy using her tongue while Matt used his own to lick their mouths and tongues. Matt started moving his hands lower behind them, and caressed their booties through the latex costumes. 

SG: Oh you pervert!  
SLK: Hm I think we should get those hands in a safer place

They shot more webs, trapping his hands now, and started pulling up their tight suits, revealing no bra underneath. Now out of their t-shirts, they approached him again, his eyes never leaving her breasts, which of course didn't see very well, but got signs of their shape and size. 

SG: We got something for you, Matt... *she said while grabbing her boob and scrubbing it against his face*

DD: Ohh...*he felt it with his face* hmm such a pair you have, Gwen. *he turned to his right to meet a nipple fully into his mouth* mmm woah Cindy...you don't disappoint. 

They both closed their eyes and enjoyed while Matt started eating her boobs. Gwen's breasts were bigger, so for a moment, he turned to her and put his face between them, and she started squeezing them for him. He returned to Cindy and traced his tongue all around her nipples. 

SG: Ahhh Matt...  
SLK: Ah..Gwen..let's...  
SG: Oh ok...Matt we're going to free your hands for a few moments ok? We will need them *winked at him*

He just nodded happily and watched in amusement as the girls started to strip naked, taking off their pants. Cindy walked to him and cut his restrained hands. They removed his red gloves and positioned at each side of him again. 

Gwen rested her back against his torso, wiggling her naked ass against his waist, while Cindy chose to face him, rounding his neck with her arms for support. She kissed him while he moved his hand in front of Gwen and took her breasts, squeezing and playing with them. Then also gripped Cindy's ass and squeezed it too. 

His hand moved left Gwen's boobs and went lower, finding her pussy, while the other did the same, opening Cindy's cheeks to get access to her. Without any warning, his fingers started working on each girl, making them moan a little.

SG: Oh Ohhh..yess  
SLK: Ahhhhh mmm

He rubbed the blonde's pussy, teasing her clit, and circled his fingers around the brunette's pussy and asshole. Then he inserted his fingers on both pussies, getting louder moans. Soon he felt their liquids running on his fingers. Gwen couldn't take it anymore and came in his hand. He continued fingering her unit Cindy came too. They took his hands from them and turned to him. 

He licked his fingers, enjoying the sweet tastes. 

DD: Mmm two delicious flavors...  
SG: Glad you like it!  
SLK: Hm in that case, we should punish him now, by not giving him what he wants  
SG: Hm I've got some ideas *seductive smile*

They webbed his hands again, and Gwen crawled on the wall behind him, until she got above him, with her pussy aligned with his face, and Cindy got on her knees and pulled down his pants, freeing his dick. 

SLK: Impressive!  
SG: Woah you really are excited!  
DD: With this motivation...how can't I?  
SG: Hehe...but now you're going to suffer a little.

She started rubbing her pussy right in front of his face while Cindy stroked him lightly. Matt wanted to eat Gwen but his webbed hands and arms didn't let him move. He even tried to stretch his tongue as far as possible, but she just moved back a little so he couldn't reach her sex. 

At the same time, Cindy was only giving him slow strokes, not letting him grow harder. And Gwen continued fingering herself on his face, some fluids spilling on him. He licked every time he could and Gwen just laughed at him. 

What she didn't know was that Cindy was growing impatient, she wanted to suck Matt's cock and drink his cum. She needed him to get excited. So, without saying anything, she quickly cut the webs from his arms and hands, kneeling again. Gwen was so distracted touching herself that she almost didn't feel Matt's hands grabbing her ass and pulling her to him

SG: What the-OHHH

Matt didn't hesitate and started eating her pussy. Gwen almost lost her balance, but he held her by her ass and she managed to grab the wall, now sitting on his shoulders, legs opened to his enjoyment. 

SG: Hey Cindy, what did you do.? AHH OHH..we were supposed to..Ohh OhHh my... Nevermind! 

Cindy was happily stroking him faster and also started licking his dick with her tongue, circling it. Then she took it in her mouth, moving faster and trying to deepthroat him. Meanwhile, Gwen was totally lost in the ecstasy. Matt was inserting his tongue and moving it every time faster, making Gwen moan more and holding his head between her thighs. 

SG: Ohhh Matt...Oh yess..you're so good at this....oh my...please don't stop Matt..ahhh..make me cum...OH OH YEESSHH

Matt answered by opening his mouth and closing it on her lips, doing it repeatedly, and she liked that. He suckled hard on her pussy, earning louder moans, until finally she came. He drank all her juices, but he didn't come yet.

 

Cindy was working faster and harder on him, so he continued his tasks on Gwen to get motivated. 

SG: Ahh Matt, I see you want to come, I will give you the enough motivation, and trust my friend, she will get you to come soon-AhAhh Ohhh yess that's what I'm talking about Yess

Matt resumed on eating her sweet pussy, going faster. He gripped her ass tightly and forced his face more to her sex. His mouth devoured her while Cindy was getting close to her goal. Some more minutes of stroking and deepthroating, and Matt came in her mouth. She took his member and carefully licked all his seed. 

She stood and saw that Gwen was still on his shoulders. 

SG: Ahhh...give me a second Cindy...I'm almost done here..Ah Hmmmpf Ohh yess...damn Matt we should do this more often! OHH YESS

Gwen came again and Matt cleaned her sex. Finally she got off of his shoulders and landed on the floor. 

SG: Ahh..awesome! Cindy! Let's finish this

She nodded and cut all the webs, letting Matt free

SLK: Lie down Matt, it's time for the big show

He just obeyed, and Gwen immediately sat on his torso, while Cindy stood over his head, spreading her legs. 

SG: Now Matt, you've earned this!  
DD: Oh I can't wait, let's just start girls!

Gwen slowly crouched and inserted his dick in her pussy

SG: Ohh..you're so big!  
DD: And you feel so tight...hey Cindy...come here you too!

He took her legs and made her sit over his chest. She smiled and loft her ass, so he could get access.

DD: Now girls, I will give you the most pleasure, enjoy!

Matt started to trust into Gwen, and she started going up and down on him. Cindy moaned as he started teasing her sex and asshole with his tongue. 

Gwen went faster, almost jumping on his dick

SG: OhOhh yess yess...so big..so good..  
SLK: Ahh..you were right...he's good at this..Ohh mmmm..

Matt used his lips to give her rough kisses, and moving his tongue slowly and harder. Then he grabbed her buttcheeks and opening them, penetrated her with his tongue, eating all the way in her asshole. As Cindy moaned, Gwen grabbed her head and kissed her passionately. 

Cindy couldn't hold and came in Matt's mouth, and grabbed his head to pull him closer

SLK: Ahhh...have it all...take it! Don't let any drop! OHH AHH...eat my pussy clean!

And so he did, unit the last drop. Gwen was still jumping on him, so this time Cindy decided to help them. She turned around, now her pussy directly at his face. 

SLK: You know what to do Matt, make her come, and yourself too. Now use me as motivation!

And Matt started eating her again, while pushing harder on Gwen's entry. She moaned louder, feeling close to finish

SG: Ahh...I'm close Matt..so close...ohh...  
DD: Mmm..me too baby...mmmhmpff

He couldn't speak too much, his mouth was full with Cindy's pussy. They continued like that until Gwen spoke

SG: Her it comes...ahh Matt! Do it too! Inside me!  
DD: Ahh almost there...mmmm...  
SLK: Ohh...hmpf..fill her Matt  
SG: Oh Oh MY! Ahhh yeahh

Matt came inside her, his fluids filled her. And Cindy once again came and gave him more tasty liquids to drink, which he happily accepted. 

Gwen got off if him and so did Cindy. They lied down for a moment to recover some air. 

SG: Matt you're amazing!  
SLK: You sure are!  
DD: And you two definitely are a good company, ladies, wouldn't mind doing this more often  
SG: *small laugh* you can count on it

Matt pulled his pants up. And his gloves on, but noticed that the girls hadn't put on their suits. 

DD: Won't you get dressed girls?  
SG: Ehem not yet Matt, actually we wanted to play something with you..

They spread their legs

SLK: What Do you say about a...blind taste contest, Matt?

DD: Mmm well...for you girls...I have all the time

SG: Mmm perfect!

Matt took of his mask, and kneeled. They stood in front of him, and one if them took his head, guiding it towards her center...

SG: So tell me.Matt...whose pussy is this?...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Hope you're all right! So I'm back and had this idea for so long, and finally decided to write it. I have similar ideas for Wolverine and Iron Man. Will start writing soon. Stay healthy and safe! See ya


End file.
